Family Heritage
by Lucky OCB
Summary: There are many things Taranee doesn't know about her past, and there are many things she doesn't know her mother understands..... but as her fourteenth birthday nears, she's going to find out what those things are. Set two weeks after last episode.
1. Mother's Past

**Family Heritage**

**_Disclaimer_ ~ I don't own W.i.t.c.h. I made up the plot. OC's are mine.**

**In this story, we'll just assume Taranee's mother is....I guess we'll go with will also say her maiden name is.........., I guess that works.**

**Chapter 1-Mother's Past**

**_Meridian-38 years in the past._**

_**The guardians of the veil have recently been in Meridian has heard about them, and some people on earth have as well.**_

"You're a what!!!! You're one of them!!! What IS this place!!!" the 25 year old woman shouted. Maureen Koya had been lead through a strange portal-like thing into an even stranger world by her husband, Lucas. " It's called Meridian, and it's where I was born and where I grew up," Lucas explained for the fourth time."Many people here have special abilities, though many do not. It just so happens though that I got the psychic gene from my father," he continued," though unless a strong psychic vibe goes through the minds of our child and future generations, they should not have the same psychic abilities." Maureen looked around at the world her one year old child's father belonged to.

"No...NO!!!" she shouted once more."My daughter shall have no idea of this, or of you!"she shouted as she took her ring off and ran towards the portal.

But her daughter did know. Despite what her father had said, she did have some faint psychic abilities, though they were to weak to be given to future generations. Though she lost her abilities over time, she had them long enough to read her father's mind, reading everything about his world, reading every memory and every bit of knowledge, right up to the day her mother ran from her father. Her mother may have tried to hide her father's identity and what happened to him, but Theresa Koya knew who he was, where he was....and how he got to where he was kept track of her father's whereabouts, right up to the moment her powers fizzled out.

_**Earth-about 14 years ago.**_

_**Theresa , now married to a man named Lionel Cook, sits in the hopital bed,her husband and 2 year old son by her side and her newborn in her arms.**_

"Taranee Cook, I promise you will live a normal life. _I'll make sure of it."_

So much for that idea.

**OMG!!! Finally I get to start on my first W.i.t.c.h fic!!!! I hope you guys liked this first chapter. Chapter 2 should be set in the present. R&R!!!!**


	2. Peter

**Family Heritage**

**_Disclaimer_ ~ I no own you no sue plot and OC's are mine blah blah blah.....**

**NOTE~ In the last chapter some words were cut out- in the present, I'm saying Taranee's mom is thirty-nine years old. I'm also saying her mom's maiden name is Koya. And in the first part of the story, the guardians of the veil were recently chosen and everyone in meridian was talking about it. There, that should cover it. I just hope the words don't get cut off this time.**

**Chapter 2- Peter**

**_Earth~ two years ago_**

_**Peter, Taranee's elder brother, overhears his mom talking to his dad.**_

" Now that you know, sweety, you can't tell anyone. Especially the children, they can't know!"

Theresa said to her husband after telling him everything she knew about her father and the place he called home. Unfortunetly, her 14 year old son had heard everything, having came in after playing outside with his little sister who had just turned twelve. They had recently moved to Heatherfeild for their parents' new jobs. "Mom," he said as he walked in, startling his mother," is all that _true_?"he asked innocently. Theresa sighed. Now that he'd heard he might as well know. She nodded, realizing that keeping this from her kids would be harder than she thought. At least Taranee didn't know." How much did you hear?" she asked, deciding that if he was going to know, he was going to know everything. "I came in around 'guardians of the veil.' What are the guardians of the veil, mommy?"Theresa opened her mouth only to have to close it again as her daughter walked in. "I'll tell you tonight,sweetheart," she that night, after tucking Taranee into bed, she walked into Peter's room and told him everything she knew about the guardians of the veil,and telling him everything she had said to her huband beforehand. " Now that you know, you can't tell anyone," she said. " Not even Taranee?" the teenager asked. Peter was known for not wanting to keep things from his younger sister. " No, you can't even tell her. If she ever finds out, then I'll tell her, but until then, she doesn't need to know," Theresa said.

_**Earth~present**_

_**Taranee dissapears once again, and this time Pter decides to follow her.**_

"It's for her own good, it's for her own good," he repeated quietly to himself as he followed behind her and her friends, hiding when she wasn't looking. He wasn't a fan of spying, and it took all his guts to keep is feet silently moving forward. The girls took a turn into the old junkyard._ What are they doing in there,_he thought to himself as he snuck into the dump through a hole in the fence. He listened carefully as the girls started talking. " There's been another attack in Meridian," Will Vandom said to Peter's surprise. _How do they know about Meridian,_he thought to himself,_ I wonder how much Taranee knows._ " Which one of Phobos' old followers is leading it this time?" Taranee asked. _She knows about Phobos?_ Peter thought. " It's Frost," Will said matter-of-factly. " Uhh, not him again," Cornelia complianed._ Isn't Frost that hunter guy? And how does Cornelia know about this? How do any of them know about Meridian?_ " Looks like it's time for W.i.t.c.h.," Taranee said simply. _What's W.i.t.c.h. ? Peter wondered._ Will took out the heart of Kandrakar. " Guardians, unite!" she shouted.

Peter watched with wide eyes as the girls tranformed, includiing his sister. He remembered his mother telling him about this just under two years ago. _The guardians of the veil,_ he thought in shock as the girls, now in guardian form, opened a fold in space and flew into it,_ my sister is a guardian of the veil._


	3. The truth

**Family Heritage**

**_Disclaimer_~ I don't own w.i.t.c.h. Any OC's are mine , plot is mine, blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 3- The Truth**

**_Earth-after the girls enter the portal._**

_**Peter goes home, awestruck, but he has no idea that Sheffield Institute teacher and F.B.I. Agent **_

_**Raphael Syla had seen what happened as well.**_

" I knew there was something about those girls, and I see now that I was not mistaken. Guardians of the veil, yes, quite an honor to be one of their teachers," he said as he walked on, turning onto his street. " I'll have to keep a close eye on them, make sure they're okay," he said, remembering his mother's request. Raphael himself was of Meridian decent, and his mother had known these girls, having once taught them in math. They called her Ms. Rudolph, but he called her mother. She had said they were special, and as they say, mother's always right.

_**Earth- right after the girls, Elyon now with them, had gotten back to Taranee's house.**_

_**The girls would be sleeping over so that they could talk about plans for Taranee's fourteenth birthday party, and talk about Meridian and their powers, as well.**_

" I'm telling you guys, there's something up with my telepathy!! It's been getting way stronger, but your powers aren't getting any stronger. I thought we reached our Zenith!" Taranee complained once again. " I think we should talk to the Oracle, see if he knows anything," she suggested. Will shook her head. " Taranee, I doubt there is anything wrong. What's been going on," Will asked. Taranee thought about it for a second. " Well, last time I said something to you guys in my mind, Matt, Yan Lin, Elyon, and Caleb could hear me, too. It's only supposed to wok with the other current guardians. And I can hear almost everyone's thoughts now. That's not supposed to happen!" Taranee said, running out of breath. " Is that it?" Will asked, noticing how long the list was. Taranee got a little bit paranoid sometimes, but it usually wasn't without reason. " Well, now I can access other people's memories, other than those of you guys," Taranee added. " Well, with a list like that, I can't argue," Irma said," So, how do we get to Kandrakar?" Will sighed." I'm not sure. I don't wanna just barge in," she said to the others.

" Well, let's just talk about party plans, it's what we came over for, isn't it?"Hay Lin questioned. Everyone in the room nodded. " Okay, then, let's plan a party!" Taranee giggled. "You guys don't have to throw a party for me," she said softly." But we want to!" There was a sudden knock on the door. Peter pushed the door open and took a step in. " Taranee, can I talk to you real quick? It'll just be a second," he said kindly. " Um, okay then," she replied as she walked out into the hallway, leaving her friends behind as they starting talking about ideas for the party. " What is it?" she asked as she closed the door. " I need to talk to you... about Meridian." Taranee stopped dead when her brother said that last word. " You...You know what Meridian is? How do you know that?!" She asked, unsure of whether she really wanted an answer or not.

_**Earth- about 20 minutes later.**_

_**Taranee's brother finishes explaining to her everything Mom told him about two years before.**_

" I...I can't believe this...." Taranee mumbled under her breath," She kept this from me all this time?" The rest of the girls sat beside her, having come in a few minutes after Peter began his explanation. They now sat wide eyed and dropped jawed, not knowing what to say next. They were still trying to get it all through their heads, Taranee was part Meridian blood, Peter knew what Meridian was, what the Guardians were, that they were the guardians, that Elyon was queen of Meridian. It was a lot to take in, especially for Taranee. " Where's Mom?" Taranee asked quite suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen over every person in the room. " Uhh, down the hall," Peter said, taken aback. He too had fallen victim to the pressing silence that had hovered in the room moments before. "I need to talk to her....now!" Taranee stated, the anger in her face unmistakable.

**YAY!!! Yep, that's right, another cliffy, don't you just love me!!! XD Well anyways, I won't be updating for a week or two because I need to take a break so I can finish my Static Shock fanfic. I'll be back soon, though, so check back every now and then!!! R&R, flame is welcome.**


	4. Talk with Mom

**Family Heritage**

**_Disclaimer_ ~ I don't own W.i.t.c.h. The OC's in this story ( they will show up again, trust me) belong to me, plot is mine.**

**So much for a week, huh? I finished my Static Shock fanfic the other night! XD Well enough of my jibberish let's move on!**

**Chapter 4- Talk with Mom**

Taranee entered the kitchen through the creeky door, startling her mother. Theresa Cook turned around swiftly, her eyes landing on her daughter, who would be turning fourteen in just two days time. " Ohh, Taranee, you startled me, I thought someone was breaking in, I thought I told you not to use that door!" _ That's why I used it,_ Taranee thought angrily as the door screeched closed behind her. Taranee's mother finally saw the furious look on her daughter's face, a look she knew all too well. _ Oh, what did I do this time?_ She thought, upset to have angered Taranee yet again. " Taranee, is there a problem?" she implied, even though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

" Oh, no, no problem at all, just _you_!!" Taranee shouted the last word , the anger behind it peircing to Theresa's ears. " What did I do?" she begged desperately. The expression on Taranee's face became more angered. " It's not what you did do, it's what you didn't do!" Taranee shouted," how come you never told me my grandfather was from Meridian?" Theresa's eyes grew wide. " How do you know about Meridian?!" She yelled. " Yes, Guardian, tell her, how do you know?" an unbearably fimiliar voice came from behind them. Taranee turned around to see none other than Frost standing in the darkest corner of the kitchen. Beside her, Taranee's mother gasped as she realized what the crerature had just said. " You're... You mean..... you were a guardian this whole time?!" she shouted. " Not the whole time, just a year is all," Taranee said uncomfortably as she turned to the hunter. " What do you want, Frost?!" she yelled.

" What, no fire balls, no flaming pieces of wood? It's no fun when the good guys don' t play," Frost smiled to himself," Now, Fire Guardian, how about you call your little friends so that we can start this fight, and I can defeat you?" Taranee went into a fit of laughter. " Yeah, cause you beat us all those other times!" she she shouted, still laughing. The others finally came in. " I thought I heard the name Frost!" Will yelled. " So, what are you trying to do this time?" Irma taunted,"Throw stuff at us? Please! Trap us in a bubble? Fail! Trick us? EPIC FAIL!!" Everyone in the room giggled, which of coarse angered Frost more. " How's about we take it outside, buddy? Wouldn't want your humiliation ruining Taranee's kitchen," Cornelia suggested, smirking.

" Very well, outside then," said the hunter, with a smile of his own that the girls did not catch. He had a trick of his own that the Guardians were sure to find.....surprising. As they walked out of the house and into the field in the back, the guadians and Elyon turned around, Peter and Theresa going as for back as possible, not knowing what to expect. "Well, I'm waiting, are you going to transform or not?" Frost asked. " Oh, we just thought we'd frustrate you first. Seems to be working," Will said happilly as she pulled out the heart of Kandrakar. " Guardians, unite!"

**YAY!! Yes, that's right,I left you with another cliffy. Which means you have to read the next chapter to see what happens!! MWAHAHA!!! heehee, R&R!**


	5. Injury

**Family Heritage**

_**Disclaimer**_** ~ I no own, OC's are mine,plot is mine, w.i.t.c.h. Is property of Disney( The show) and Elizabetta Gnone ( creator/comics)**

**Chapter 5-Injury**

_**Kandrakar -present**_

_**The Oracle watches the girls as they prepare to fight Frost the Hunter. Only the Oracle knows the true outcome of the battle abou to take place. **_

" So, Taranee now knows of her Meridian roots. Now she understands the unusual strength of her telepathic powers. There is a reason you were chosen, young Guardian. Family heritage has as much to do with the dicision of who will be a Guardian as abilities do," the Oracle states. " Many more surprises await you, I'm afraid, but I have no doubt you and your fellow Guardians will get through them."

" Many surprises await."

_**Earth-present**_

_**We begin where we left off, the Guardians preparing to fight yet another battle with Frost, not knowing the mess they are about to get into. Elyon readys herself while the girls, now in their Guardian forms,float back to the ground.**_

" So, who goes first," Will asked, very comfortable with herself. " Oh, I vote you go first," Frost said, trying to hide the happiness as he prepared the reflector for battle. The Reflector was a powerful object that would reflect any powers. " That's just what I was thinking," Taranee commented in reply to Frost's suggestion. She then threw a blast of fire at him, but it was absorbed into a strange mirror-like object. "What the....AHHHH!" Taranee screamed as the strange object threw the fireblast right back to her, hitting her directly and sending her flying into a wall, knocking her unconcious. "Taranee!" Theresa and Peter screamed as they ran up to the injured teen. " NO ONE MESSES WITH OUR GIRLFRIENDS!!" a scream came out of nowhere. Sunddenly, Nigel, Eric, and Martin came running out into the field, planks of wood in their hands. " What....?" Frost turned to the boys. Surprised,he didn't see the wood coming straight at him, and they planks hit him in the face three times before he finally came back to reality. Without warning, Frost opened up a fold and jumped in, closing it behind him. " Taranee!" Nigel shouted, dropping his plank of wood and running up to his girlfriend. "Uh oh, not good," Will commented as she used the heart to return herself and the other Guardians back to normal. " We are soooooooo busted!" Irma said ," Martin, please tell me you didn't see that!" Hay Lin walked over to Eric, who was out of breath but....smiling. " Uhh, Eric, I can explain...this...this is...A DREAM!" Hay Lin made it up on the spot, hoping it would work. It didn't. " Your gonna have to do better than that, like tell us why OUR GIRLFIRENDS HAVE POWERS AND PIXIE WINGS!!" Hay Lin winced." Will, we're gonna have to do a lot of explaining." Will sitting beside Taranee and putting her jacket under Taranee's head for her to use as a pillow, stood up. " Alright, guys, we'll tell you everything, but first, we have to get Taranee to the hospital. We'll tell the nurses she got hit by a car," Will said as Theresa got out her cell phone and called the ambulance.

**ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Calm down people, Taranee won't die, no one's gonna die, I promise!!dang....Anyways, I'll update soon, so, R&R!!**


	6. Surprise

**Family Heritage**

_**Disclaimer**_** ~ I don't own w.i.t.c.h. OC's are mine( I think I'll bring them back in this chapter).**

**Chapter 6-Surprise**

_**Earth- present**_

_**It's eight in the morning on March 23, a special day that would be celebrated in unusual ways.**_

Taranee shifted to her side as her eyes opened slowly. Everything was blurry, since she didn't have her glasses on, but she could tell that it was relatively early in the morning. As she finally came back to reality, she became aware of the interminable ache all over her body. She looked around. She was in the hospital, and everyone's things were on the couch across the room, though everyone seemed to be somewhere else. She was lying on the hospital bed, anxious for answers. What was wrong with her? How severe were the injuries? How long was she out? And what about Nigel and the other guys? _Nigel,_ Taranee said the name over and over in her head. It was all coming back to her now, the things Peter had told her, the fight with mom, the battle with Frost. It all seemed like a dream, though she knew all too well it was all real. She remembered hearing her boyfriends voice yell something, just before she had slipped out of consciousness....

" Taranee! You're awake!" Someone said as they walked into the room. Theresa Cook walked in, taking a seat beside Taranee's bed. "How do you feel?" she asked softly. Taranee tried to sit up, but it hurt too much, and her mother, realizing this, gently pushed her back down onto the pillow. "I'm sore all over, what all's wrong with me?" Taranee asked, her voice a bit hoarse. " Well, you have some broken bones, and you hit your head pretty hard. They said you'll be in here for about a few weeks," Taranee's mother answered a bit uncomfortably. Theresa hated to see her daughter like this. "How long was I out?" Taranee asked. Theresa smiled a bit. " Well, you've been out for about two days," she answered," we told the staff you were hit by a car. The "accident" happened on March 21, and well, you do the math." It took Taranee three seconds. If Frost injured her on the twenty-first, and she'd been out for two days.... " Oh my gosh, I'm in the hospital my birthday....well that's just great." Theresa laughed. " I've got a surprise for you, birthday girl," she said as she pointed to the door. A strange man walked in. He had brown hair and blue eyes, and he looked to be around the age of 60.

Taranee read his mind, not sure of what else to do, and gasped. The man took the hint and smiled a broad smile. " Hey, there, granddaughter, nice to finally get to see you," Lucas Koya said with delight, "pity it had to be under such circumstances."

**OMG!!! And then another cliffy? Yep! And more surprises await...MWAHAHA!!!**

.......**I need to stop doing that...... sorry it's such a short chapter, I thought it would be fun to end it right here XD anyways R&R!**


	7. Explanations

**Family Heritage**

_**Disclaimer**_** ~ I no own you no sue OC's are mine, plot is mine, I do not own w.i.t.c.h. ( the comics or the TV show)**

**Chapter 7- Explanation**

" I....I can't believe..." Taranee trailed off as she stared into the face of her grandfather for the first time in her life. " I never thought I'd get to see you either, but here we are, and I glad to finally get to see my family again," Lucas said with satisfaction," Theresa, I always knew someone would just snatch you right up. That Lionel is a wonderful man, and Peter seems to have a nice head on his shoulders. You have a wonderful family." Theresa smiled," And Taranee has other visitors. I'm sorry Dad, but everyone really wants to check on her, they're worried sick!" Lucas grinned and nodded. The two opened the the door and allowed Peter and Lionel in. " Hey, look who's up! You hungry yet?" Peter said caringly. " I wasn't until you said that," Taranee answered, her stomach letting out a loud growl.

"You want me to go get you something?" Lionel offered. Taranee shook her head. " I just wanna talk to everyone first. Like you guys," she answered. " Taranee, if this is about the guardian thing, than it's okay, as long as this doesn't happen again, we're fine with it," Lionel replied as he pointed to to Taranee's arm, which lay in a cast. Taranee giggled," Actually, I was wondering how Peter found out. He talked to me before I talked to Mom, he knew, but why?" Peter suddenly looked uncomfortable. It was confession time. " Alright, I spied on you and your friends while you were in the junk yard, I wanted to know why you kept dissapearing."

After Peter and Lionel left, all of Taranee's friends, including Nigel, came in. Nigel ran straight to Taranee's bed. " Hey, you alright?" Taranee nodded. " Okay, then _never_ do that to me again!"

Everyone laughed. " So, you're okay with the whole guardian thing?" Taranee asked. She had been so afraid since she learned that Nigel had found out her secret, she knew she couldn't take a break up right now. " I think it's kinda sweet, actually. Saving people's lives on a daily basis, I wish I could do have the things you guys do, but I'm just boring old Nigel," he finished with a slight frown. " Never say you're boring again, because you're anything but!" Taranee said, making Nigel smile." If the love fest is over, I need to speak to Taranee and her family....NOW!" Maureen Koya said as she stood by the door, the rest of Taranee's family behind her. Her friends filed out, and the family walked in. " Grandma!" Taranee said happily, but was cut off by a terrible grimace. " Shut!" Maureen yelled. " MOM!" Theresa said as she ran over to her daughter," do not yell at her, she's hurt!" Maureen's expression worsened. " That was on her own accord, I can't believe you would ever be okay with this! Risking her life for people she doesn't even KNOW!! And on a daily basis! I'd hoped this fool's weirdness wouldn't rub off, but I was WRONG!" She yelled as she sent a look towards Lucas," Theresa, don't you see what your duaghter really is? Why do think I left your father? I loved him, but he was too weird, I couldn't have my family ending up like that, your daughter controlls fire and reads minds for pete's sake! She and her freak friends belong in Meridian, not here on Earth! I will not be tainted by their wierdness!" Maureen stormed out, leaving an awestruck and heartrodden family behind, and a crying granddaughter in a hospital bed, wondering what she had done wrong.

**Dang, short tempered much, Granny? Lexvan was right, it's just not Taranee's day! You'd think I'd be a bit nicer to my fave character huh?Anyways, thanks to all the people who read, reveiwed, and favorited, I really apreciate it! R&R!**


	8. Three Weeks Later

**Family Heritage**

_**Disclaimer**_** ~ I no own, you no sue, OC's and plot are mine, everything else..you get the idea.**

**Chapter 8- Three weeks later**

" So, when are they letting you out of this joint?" Nigel asked as he stepped into the hospital room for the millionth time since the "accident." Taranee sat up, smiling as she answered, " In a few days." Things had settled down a bit since Frost ran off, though Taranee's grandmother was not picking up the phone. Taranee had become desperate, missing her grandma dearly. Three weaks ago she had ran off, but not without calling Taranee and her friends freaks first. Everyone had been caught offguard by the kind senior's sudden outrage, and Taranee took the worst of it. It was two days before she finally stopped crying. Now she felt much better. Her teachers were visiting in the evenings to tutor her. But of course they had surprises of their own.

_**Earth – two weeks ago.**_

" Hey, Mrs. Rudolph, Professor Syla," Taranee said happily as her math and computer teacher walked in, books in hand. " Hello, Taranee. I take it you've met my son, Raphael?" Taranee's jaw dropped. " He's your son?" Mrs. Rudolph nodded as she explained how she had adopted Raphael back in Meridian, some years before taking Elyon through the veil. " Wait, so, he's from Meridian?" Raphael laughed." Yes, Guardian, I am."

After the tutoring session, Mrs. Rudolph and Raphael walked out into the parking lot. " She really is a wonderful girl, as well as her friends," Raphael said with satisfaction. agreed. Later that night, Raphael sits in his apartment, reviewing his FBI notes. His mother is back in Meridian. " I will reveal your secrets, Guardians. You just wait." Raphael laughed a cliché evil laugh. This was not over.

**You guys thought I forgot about Professor Syla, didn't you? This is the last chapter,I'm afraid, but if you want to know what happens,then you'll read my next fic(when I start posting it)**

**MWAHAHA!! Thanks again to all the people who read, reveiwed, favorited, and so on. R&R!**


End file.
